


Dress to Impress

by XoXLexLoveXoX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXLexLoveXoX/pseuds/XoXLexLoveXoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel fluffsmut. There isn't enough cute AUs out there, so this is a sickly sweet story about Dean being hopelessly in love, Cas being surprisingly charming, and Sam is a little shit. AU non-supernatural/John,Mary, and Bobby still alive (and maybe a few others later). First few dates. May edit later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> The idea (for the 2nd chapter) popped into my head and it was so adorable that I couldn't resist, so this is the build up chapter (which I kinda rushed though so I could get the actual one I wanted to do), so yeah.... I regret nothing.

Dean ran a nervous hand through his hair. He would not do this. He would not let his nerves get the better of him this time.

 

Splashing lukewarm water on his face from the sink, he took a few deep breaths, studying his appearance in the mirror for the hundredth time. He mustered up his courage and dried his hands, a sort of giddy-anxious mix settling in the pit of his stomach. Exiting the tiny bathroom of his Kansas apartment, Dean tried to shake out his nerves, muttering, “Come on, don’t be such a bitch” self-loathingly to himself. The air replied with a silent daunt. Sure, nothing answered but that didn’t mean that the part-time mechanic didn’t feel the walls judging him.

 

Making sure that the kitchen light was off, Dean retrieved his favorite brown leather jacket from the dining room chair and slipped it on over his navy blue button up. He would never admit it but he had taken a liking to the color ever since a certain physics professor with similarly colored eyes entered his life.

 

Finding the keys still stuck in his coat pocket, Dean made his way down to the parking garage where his crowning jewel lay in wait. His baby, a 1967 Chevy Impala, paint-slick black, greeted him with a shine, the aftermath of a good waxing she received just the other day. Dean fired up the engine, letting her purr as he took another steady breath of air. He would not do this. Everything was going to go perfect this time.

 

Three days prior found the usually confident man, sitting nervously on a park bench beside the most stunning and interesting man he had ever met. Sinning eyes stole side glances at him every so often, searching him for truth and maybe even weakness. He had finally done it. And at that moment he had really wished he hadn’t. He had finally asked his breathtaking client with the ancient car, which had a million and one things wrong with it, out on a date. An actual date.

 

In his head, he had imagined the day going perfectly. A long walk through the park, followed by a movie. This would have been the case, had Dean not been such an idiot. So wrapped up in nerves and insecurity, Dean had stumbled through every question directed at him, babbled on with what some would probably consider too much information, tripped four times, and panicked when he realized that he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

 

He must have done something right, however, when the professor rested a hand on his arm and kissed him deeply at the end of night. After saying their goodnights and watching the man retreat to his house from the damp sidewalk, Dean practically jumped with joy before walking on air back to his car.

 

Feeling like a damn teenager, the two had texted back and forth for a few days before his blue-eyed beauty suggested they get some dinner tonight.

 

And he was nervous. Had he mentioned that?

 

Because he was. And he couldn’t for the life of him remember the last time someone had filled his stomach with butterflies and made him want to sore to the moon and back every time he saw the others number on his phone.

 

He was a 32 year old, grown-ass man and here he was daydreaming about someone like they held the answers to every problem he had every had.

 

One more deep breath for good measures and before he knew it, Dean was backing out of his parking spot and exiting the garage, an impossibly large, and probably goofy, smile on his face.

-

 

Entering Raffy’s dinner had never been so stressful. It only took Dean a moment of searching to find a mop of black hair peaking out from the top of a booth tucked into the corner of the small restaurant. Making a beeline, Dean tried his best to make his steps seem forward and confident. If he failed, nobody told him.

 

Rounding the booth, he plastered on his most charming smile before announcing himself as he took a seat opposite the creature who had managed to flip Dean Winchester’s life upside-down, “Hey, Cas.”

 

Cas. Castiel. The most beautiful name to be sculpted by angels.

 

A pleased smile spread across his date’s lips, “Hello, Dean.”

 

Clad in a black v-neck and loose tan trench coat, Castiel held a cup of steaming coffee between his hands, two menus pushed off to the side of the table, “Hope you don’t mind, I ordered something to drink already.”

 

Dean folded his hands in front of him, this guy was going to be the death of him, because holly hell was his hair excruciatingly sexy tonight, “No, of course, that’s cool.”

 

His skin burned, and his heart skipped a beat when the professor extended a hand to lightly brush Dean’s before they loosely interlaced their fingers. Yup, defiantly gonna be the death of him.

 

Cas’ joy reached his eyes, however, when Dean didn’t pull away, a light tone sweeping through his voice, “So, how was work?”

 

If Dean was turning red, he would fiercely deny it, “It was- uh- It was good. Pretty steady. The boss just got back from vacation, so it was good having him back.”

 

“Sounds like the pecking order was finally restored,” Cas teased, a light grin on his face.

 

Dean chuckled, tilting his head down slightly, “Well, you know me, I’m the boss even when the boss is around.” Dean played along, content with how easily the banter fell between them.

 

Their waitress took that moment to join them, looking tired with the late night rush, forcing a smile, “Evening boys, what can I get for ya’?”

 

Dean’s own smile faulted however, when Cas retreated his hand to retrieve his menu, “Hi, I think I’ll do the cheeseburger special with fries and a side of ranch.”

 

“Dido, ‘cept add bacon to mine and a coke please?”

 

With a nod she jotted down their order, before leaving, “Comin’ right up.”

 

“So,” Dean cleared his throat, “What about you? How was work?”

 

Cas cracked a grin, “The students aren’t the only ones getting killed by finals.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but mirror Cas’ grin as the man continued, “In all honesty, I asked you out tonight because I needed a break. Grading papers all night never tends to add to my mood.”

 

“Always happy to be a distraction. I mean, hell man, I don’t even get how you can do it. I barely passed algebra and I only did because it was required.”

 

His date took a tentative sip of his coffee, “Yes, well, we all have our talents. I mean, I can reconfigure any theoretical equation out of a text book but I don’t even have the slightest clue as to how to check the oil in my own car.”

 

Dean could’t help but laugh at that, “Well, in your defense, that car of yours needs a little more than an oil change. It’s a monstrosity.”

 

Now propped up on one elbow, head resting casually in his hand, Cas’ grin grew wider, “Oh it’s a monstrosity now, is it? Just a few weeks ago you were telling me it was, and I quote, ‘one hell of a ride’.”

 

“Yeah, but that was when I was trying to woo you.”

 

“‘Woo’ me? Is that what you were trying to do when you hit your head on the top of the hood? ‘Woo’ me?”

 

“I said trying, didn’t I?” This made Cas laugh and that was all that mattered, “Besides, it worked didn’t it? I mean you DID call me back.”

 

Dean became lost for a moment. The bright blue of Cas’ eyes lulling him into a dream, the lines forming from his wide smile a promise of safety, the sound of his gruff voice throwing him into a deep, devastating sea and pulling him back again, “Yes. And I’m happy I did.”

 

Their food arrived soon, lightening the conversation but not stopping it all together, a comfort basking over them both as the evening transitioned into night.

-

 

The pair exited the diner, their stomachs content with the meal and their spirits higher than when they entered. After paying for the meal, Dean and Cas left in close proximities, their shoulders bumping every so often and fingers brushing but never connecting.

 

The early spring air nipped at exposed skin, making the warmth radiating off each one just that much more inviting. The mechanic decided however, in the spur of the moment, as he did with a lot of things, to brush his fingers over Castiel’s waist. Testing the waters was always an intelligent course of action he had discovered and the last thing he wanted to do was push too fast and scare the raven haired man away.

 

Cas however, leaned ever so slightly into the touch as they made their way to their cars parked across the lot. Dean smiled as he took this as invite, resting his hand on the others hip, rubbing circles into the material of Cas’ coat with his thumb. He was learning very quickly that Castiel Novak was far from fragile. Dean liked that.

 

Their vehicles were parked two spaces apart, contrasting colors standing out in the nearly barren lot. Cas slowed his steps, clearly noticing the awkward pause that always came at the end of a date. Dean was happy that he wasn’t the only one. He hated this part. The ‘do we go our separate ways for the night or spend the night basking in each others presence?’ stage.

 

They reached Dean’s car first, a hesitation in their conjoined gait.

 

Dean tried to play it cool, he really did. But when he attempted to pivot, to press his backside against the trunk of his car and maybe pull Cas close, he managed to step on his dates foot instead.

 

They both recoiled as Cas bent over in a silent discomfort, Dean holding onto his shoulders incase the man fell over, “Shit, I’m sorry.” He had, however, forgotten that Castiel was not in fact fragile.

 

The slightly shorter man used their now close, awkward embrace to press his lips to Dean’s with a chuckle. His lips pulled up into a grin as he kissed back, his legs pressing into the cold metal of his Impala as Cas pressed up against him.

 

Dean wrapped an arm back around the other’s waist, pulling him as close as possible, his other hand snaking up the others neck to tangle into soft locks.

 

The professor bent his head, deepening the kiss and when a tongue ran across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Dean was all too happy to comply.

 

Their tongues tangled in a wet mess, mapping out the contours of one another’s mouths. Cas ran a hand up his chest once, clenching a fist in the material of his shirt for a moment before trailing back down, only to dip his thumb and index finger under the fabric, rubbing sensual patterns into the skin of his lower abs.

 

Dean couldn’t stop the low moan that fell from his lips, breaking for air only to return to the task a second later. A second hand snuck up the back of his jacket, rubbing lines over the plain of his back, occasionally dragging nails as he went, pulling a shiver from him.

 

Dean gave a light but firm tug to the other’s hair, earning him a breathy moan in return. The sound was like gospel to his ears, making him want to work for more. He couldn’t help when his hips jutted out slightly, searching for friction and seeing stars behind his eyelids when he found it. Cas pulled back, gasping his name. And holly shit, if that wasn’t enough to make him nearly cum in his pants.

 

“Dean- Wait.”

 

Dean took a moment to catch his breath, untangling his fingers from Cas’ hair and trailing a line back down his neck and chest, putting a minute amount of space between them.

 

Cas didn’t have to say it. Dean had completely forgotten where they were, sitting on cloud nine, lost in a fog of spicy aroma that was Cas.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckles, “Shit- whoa. Um, yeah. Sorry.”

 

Cas nuzzled into the crook of his neck, muffling laughter, “Stop apologizing,” he mumbled before pulling back slightly, “I really did have a great time tonight.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

There was silence for moment as they swayed on the spot, lingering touches as Dean let out a sigh, “We should probably call it a night. I gotta open in the morning.”

 

Cas let out a breathy, “Yeah” as he forced a little space between them. There was a silent moment as they gazed into one another’s eyes before Cas leaned forward for one last kiss. They breathed one another’s air in the aftermath, not wanting to break the moment but knowing that it had to end eventually. Cas took a step back, retrieving his hands before shoving them in his coat pockets, “Well, goodnight, Dean.”

 

“Goodnight.” Dean stayed put for a moment as he watched the man turn towards his car, wishing above all else that ‘goodnight’ didn’t mean goodbye.

-

 

“I’m tellin’ you Sammy, this could be it.” Dean whipped off the kitchen counter with a damp rag, cleaning up the remains of a late lunch with his brother.

 

“I mean it, no more bullshit, no more strangers, no more back and forth, dancing around the tulips crap. I mean this guy-“ Dean turned on his heals, a spring in his step, “Just- wow. He is so smart, and funny, and-“

 

“Dreamy?” Sam mocked him from his spot on top of the opposite counter, a self-satisfying smile on his face.

 

Dean threw the rag at him, “Shut up,” trying to put his little brother in his place but failing when he knew his words had no bite to them.

 

“Hey man, don’t get mad at me, I’m happy for you.” Sam jumped down from his perch to fold the towel over the edge of the sink, “Really, dude. I mean, it took you long enough. I was just beginning to worry that you were gonna go all Charlie Sheen on us for the rest of your life.”

 

Dean huffed as he put the last plate in the dishwasher. As he closed the door, he gave his ‘little’ brother a shove, never letting Sam think that since he had 3 inches on him, that he would take his lip.

 

“Relax, I just met him. But, seriously man, you’d like him. He’s kinda a book nerd like you.”

 

“Yeah, but not in the same way, you said he studies, what? Biology?”

 

“Physics. And not ’studies’, ’teaches’, way hotter.”

 

“Dude, I failed physics. Too many numbers.”

 

Dean trailed off into the living room. He had finished work around 2 and still wore his work clothes, content on lounging for another hour or so before stripping his stained layers for a shower.

 

As Dean plopped down on the couch, he heard Sam’s phone going off before Sam’s voice followed him, “Hey, mom.”

 

He flipped on the news, turning the volume down to barely audible as he half way listened in to Sam’s side of the conversation.

 

“Nah, I’m over at Dean’s. Just had lunch.”

 

Socked feet propped up on the coffee table, the brunette ran a hand over his eyes, trying to rub away that mid-day tiredness that usually called for a nap. His phone buzzed in his pocket, indicating a text and he smiled once he dug the offender out and read the name on the front screen. Cas.

 

Flipping open his phone, he read, _‘thought of you today :) how ws work?’_

 

He replied, _‘thinking of you too :) It was a long day. Come over and cuddle with me!’_

 

A moment passed, Sam’s voice filtering through the ever present buzz that Cas spread over him when he payed him extra attention. “I have no idea where it could be, did you ask Dad?….. Nah, let me ask him.”

 

Sam bent his face away from his phone, directing his voice at Dean, “Dude, have you seen Mom’s family album? The one with the pictures from Crane Lake?” He now occupied the opposite side of the couch.

 

“I haven’t seen that album in years, Mom still has that?”

 

Sam didn’t answer him, he returned the phone to his ear instead, “No, he hasn’t seen it, Mom.” Dean’s own phone buzzed in his hand, _‘Wish i could:( Staff meeting in 20 & I still hav a mountain of homework to correct.’ _

 

_‘aaaaaw. wel i’m still going to think about you! particularly last night ;)’_

 

_‘Well i wish to repeat last night very soon!’_

 

_‘Wehn do you have a free night?’_

 

_‘Sunday?’_

 

_‘Its a date then!’_

 

His brother’s voice broke through, “Oh my God, are you texting him already? Sap. What’d he say?” Sam leaned in to his own phone, “No Mom, not you. Dean’s talking to his boyfriend.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but throw his hands up in a mock ‘really?!’

 

His brother continued, “Ooooh, he hasn’t told you? How interesting.”

 

Dean made a grab for Sam’s phone but he dodged, “Dean’s been on a couple of dates with Mr.Dreamy-“

 

He made a second lunge for Sam’s phone, “Dude!” but Sam grabbed his wrist with his free hand, continuing, “Yeah, he’s even a respectable member of society from what your _daughter_ says.”

 

Struggling for a moment, Dean freed his hand, “I will kill you.”

 

Sam laughed, “Mr.- Yes, MR. Dreamy is a scholar. He won’t shut up about hi-“

 

Dean practically tackled him, pinning his brother’s lower half to the couch with his weight. Sam extended his hand, using his gangly arms to his advantage and keeping the device just out of Dean’s reach.

 

They struggled for a moment before Dean finally pried the phone from Sam’s hand, putting the speaker to his ear, slightly out of breath, “Hey, Mom.”

 

“ _Hey, sweetie, what’s this I hear about Mr.Dreamy?_ ” Dean hated Sam. And he loved his mother but sometimes she had this sickly sweet way of talking that made Dean feel like a child.

 

“Oh, yeah- uh- that.” Dean heard his own phone vibrate from its lost place on the floor, having fallen in the fray.

 

Mary took his silence as an opportunity to push on, “ _Well? From what your brother says, this might be the one._ ” She teased, “ _Who is he? It is a ‘he’ this time right? What’s he do? Where is he from?_ ”

 

Mary Winchester had been one of the first people in his family to confront him about his love life at a young age. His parents began to question his sexuality in high school when they noticed him spending an awful lot of time hanging around in close proximities to a boy on the wrestling team.

 

He had panicked than, trying to make an effort to bring more girls around, uncomfortable, even with himself, to admit to his bisexuality. But Mary had taken things into her own hands by cornering him in his room one night and flat out asking him. He couldn’t lie to his mother then and he sure as hell couldn’t lie to her now. He was just happy that his family had been so open and understanding. Well, most of it anyway.

 

Dean took in a deep breath, as he finally crawled off of his brother, reclaiming his old seat, “His name is Cas. Castiel Novak.”

 

“ _Like in the bible?_ ”

 

Dean smiled, “Yeah, Mom, like in the bible.”

 

There was a moment of silence as Dean wasn’t quite sure what else to say, giving Mary more time to prompt him further, “ _Well?_ ”

 

“Well… He’s a college professor. We met at the shop when he brought his car in. He’s really great, Mom.”

 

“ _Well, when do we get to meet him? I know your father is dying to scare off another one of your male dates. He hasn’t done that since you were in high school._ ”

 

 

“Oh man, don’t remind me. Guy still has scars, I can guarantee you that.”

 

“ _I mean it, we can have a big dinner for no reason, I’ll bake a pie-_ “

 

“Oooooh, I do love your pies. But, you’re just saying that to get me to ask him over.”

 

“ _Well duh._ ”

 

“Listen, Mom, I’m not guaranteeing anything. I mean, we haven’t even known each other for that long. But I’ll ask him.”

 

“ _Long enough for you to be all gooey-eyed-_ “

 

“Mom-“

 

Mary laughed, “ _You think you can slip one by me? Baby, I can hear it. Now, I don’t remember the last time you got all Cameron James about anyone. And anyone who can break down that devil-may-care attitude of yours is worth meeting._ ”

 

Dean couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face, “Yeah, alright, fine. I’ll invite him over for dinner. But just- Don’t make it weird?”

 

He scooped up his own phone from where it had been previously forgotten, spinning it in his free hand.

 

“ _I have no idea what your talking about, honey._ ”

 

“Alright, listen Mom, I better let you go.”

 

“ _That’s fine, your father is waiting on me anyway, we have to make a trip to the store. Love you boys._ ”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Sam leaned into his space, “Love you, Mom!”

 

Dean hung up, throwing the phone at his brother before getting up to grab himself a beer from the fridge, “Jesus, you know, this is why I don’t tell you guys things.”

 

Before coming back, Dean flipped open his cell phone to read the last text from Cas that he had almost forgotten about, _‘Headed into the meeting. Talk to you later :*’_ His cheeks were getting sore from all the smiling he had been doing lately.

 

He retrieved a beer for Sam as well, pushing the bottle into his hand after he removed both caps. His brother wore a shit eating grin, “Just because you like dick, Dean, is no excuse to keep secrets from Mom and Dad.”

 

The mechanic slugged his brother in the arm, “Shut the hell up.”

 

Sam shrugged, “Hey dude, all I’m saying is that you should feel lucky that you have a family who supports your decision.” he took a sip of beer, “Even if those decisions include sucking cock.”

 

In a hast, Dean slammed his beer down on the coffee table before tackling his brother to the ground. Expertly, Sam kept his beer elevated in order to spare the carpet of any more stains.

-

 

Sunday couldn’t come fast enough in Dean’s opinion.

 

He had spent all week worrying about what to do for their official third date. The two were getting comfortable enough to joke around but Dean still felt compelled to impress Cas whenever he could.

 

That’s why Dean was more than content when Cas had suggested just a simple dinner. He didn’t like to brag but Dean considered himself an above-average chef and jumped at the chance to make his boyfriend dinner.

 

It occurred to him Sunday morning, however, when he didn’t have work to occupy his thoughts, that that meant Cas would be in his house that night. While his place wasn’t considered dirty, he also became self-conscious as to how his entire flat looked.

 

Cleaning the clutter was fine by him, if anything, it was long over due.

 

A well thought out trip to the supermarket produced an arrangement of food for his pantry. Dean didn’t want to overdue anything, so he settled on Beef Stroganoff over rice with vegetables. As a last minute thought, he picked up a bottle of wine as well, convincing himself that it wasn’t that cheesy.

 

Cas would be over at 7 and that gave Dean ample time to fret over details. He made sure to clean out the bathroom, reducing the clutter and make his bed, just in case. He changed into one of his nicer red button-ups over black jeans, making sure he was well groomed.

 

He started the meal around 6:30, checking the kitchen clock every few minutes in anticipation. Damn Cas. Damn him straight to hell. They had been going out for almost 2 weeks and he was already reduced to this.

 

The knock at the door made him jump, checking the clock for the umpteenth time and realizing it was already 7:03pm. Dean wiped off his hands on a towel and slung it over his shoulder, making his way to the door. He didn’t give himself any time to prepare before he swung the door open and had to remind himself to breath.

 

Castiel stood there, a charming smile on his face, clad in dress pants and an excruciatingly hot white button up, the top couple undone to expose a sliver of skin. Dean was staring, he knew. He was perfectly aware that he had passed the mark of appropriate silence before a welcome was expected. But hey, too late. Cas noticed too, making his smile grow just a bit wider, exposing perfect teeth before he did the one thing that Dean really wished he hadn’t. His eyes raked down Dean’s form, taking in his appearance, before flicking back up to meet his eyes.

 

Under the exposure, Dean shifted his weight, huffing out a nervous laugh before Cas pushed forward to capture his lips. Dean brushed his fingertips over the other’s slight stubble as it happened and was slightly disappointed when he pulled away so soon. His voice, low and gruff, filtered around the previous smile that inhabited his features before, “Hey.”

 

Breath Dean, breath.

 

“H-Hey.” He realized that the door still stood wide open and Cas was barely even over the threshold, “Come in, come in. Dinners almost ready.”

 

Cas followed him, closing the door behind him, his popular tan trench coat folded in his arms. Without being told, he hung the article on the coatrack and damn, if that didn’t look like it belonged there, hung amongst Dean’s own jackets.

 

He led the way to the kitchen, keeping Cas in his peripheral as the man examined his surroundings, taking in his residence. The professor looked intrigued. Fascinated in that way that some people got when they visited a museum or exhibit. Dean watched his gorgeous eyes pass over the setting, taking in details he would perhaps store for later. In this moment, Cas looked statuesque. Well, more so than usual. It was the first time that Dean witnessed this particular raw personality trait of his. The way his features softened in awe as he took in new information. As he learned. As he grew. Dean imagined that this was Castiel in his natural state. Head slightly tilted, eyes taking their time to graze over everything as his brain processed.

 

Dean couldn’t take his eyes away, couldn’t leave Cas standing there when he was having such a moment.

 

Well, maybe he could. If the threat of his apartment going up in flames loomed over his head.

 

Which, it possibly could, as Dean noticed faint spoke filtering around his vision. He bolted for the stove, enthralled that it was just the moisture from the simmering skillet overflowing onto the burner and not an actual fire.

 

He shut off the stove and moved the pan over, removing the lid to give the simmering sauce a final stir. Warm hands rested on his hips as he worked, Cas’ head coming to rest on his shoulder in a back embrace as he examined their meal.

 

“That smells so good, what are we having?”

 

Dean smiled, “Stroganoff. Mind grabbing some plates?”

 

“Of course.” Cas released him, taking a step back.

 

He pointed to the cupboard off to the side, “In there.” Cas retrieved two plates as instructed, he opened a few draws before finding the silverware and collecting all that they would need for dinner. The man trailed off to the kitchen table, setting up the arrangement in a graceful fashion.

 

Dean retrieved two wine glasses as well, following Cas and placing them on the table. He made a trip back to the stove to grab each dish, serving them both a healthy portion before he made one final trip to grab the wine and a corkscrew.

 

The green eyed man poured them some wine, finally settling down beside his date as they dug in.

 

Dean looked up when he heard the other make a noise of approval, apparently satisfied with the food. This made Dean smile.

 

“This. You see, this, is why I need you,” Cas said around a mouthful of food, motioning his fork at Dean.

 

The mechanic chuckled, “Oh, is that it? You just like me for my awesome culinary skills?”

 

“It’s certainly a perk, along the extensive list of your skills.”

 

“Well, I defiantly don’t deny that.” Dean shrugged, acting smug.

 

Cas smiled at him,sifting through the steaming plate for another sizable bite, “You know, you never did inform me on how you got into automotive repair.”

 

“Not much to inform on. I mean, I started working on my first car when I was a kid, with my dad. Kinda loved the feeling ever since.”

 

“You seem quite accustomed to it.”

 

“I mean, when it finally came around to me getting a job when I was in High School, my dad’s oldest friend, Bobby, was the only one dumb enough to hire me. I mean, i guess he jumped at the idea, cheap labor and all that. But what can I say, the guy is like a second dad to me. Hell, sometimes it feels like he is more of my dad than my dad is.”

 

“I can understand that. Bobby, that’s your boss right? The one who got back from vacation a little while ago?”

 

“Yeah, that’d be him.” “I see. I had wondered what had happened to him. He was the first one to help me when I brought my car into the shop. I remember Bobby. He seems like a very straight forward guy, I respect that.”

 

“Oh, he is. He has never before in my life been afraid to tell me what was what. It can be a major pain, but he keeps my head on straight.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Actually, I think you and I kinda owe him.”

 

“What exactly do we owe him for?”

 

Dean couldn’t help but duck his head a bit, “Well, he was the one who told me to pull my head out of my ass and ask you out.” He glanced up from beneath his eye lashes, awaiting a reaction.

 

Cas’ expression held, clearly running over this new information in his head before he smiled a little wider this time, “Well, I suppose we owe Bobby a thank you.”

 

Dean couldn’t resist, he reached across the short distance to grasp Cas’ free hand, feeling his warmth and loving the way his eyes seemed to light up under the contact.

 

He gave Cas’ hand a light stroke with his thumb before releasing it to take a swig off of his wine glass, “He likes you too, ya’ know? Said if I was ever going to chase some tail, it had better be yours.” He paused, “His words, not mine.”

 

Cas smiled again, a pink tone taking over his features. Dean decided then, that if he could pull that expression out of his boyfriend every day for the rest of his life, he would die happy.

 

Dinner passed in humorous story telling, tales long dusted over by time and sometimes forgotten.

 

It was nearly 3 hours later that found the pair cuddled up together on the couch, watching a movie.

 

Dean wasn’t sure what was going on on the screen. He was far too engrossed in the look of calm and comfort that had taken over his company’s features. It was like studying a detailed piece of art. Every time Dean thought he had managed to map out every contour of Cas’ face, he would look again and discover something new.

 

Dean had a leg slung over Cas’, his arm snaked around him to hold him close. Cas had his head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, hairs lightly tickling his nose and occasionally snagging on his own stubble as Cas’ fingers drew lazy circles on his lower thigh. Cas smelt of cinnamon and an earthy musk that enveloped him in an atmosphere of amenity, lulling him into a slight doze as the feeling of a full belly weighed him down. Dean was quite certain he was in heaven.

 

There was a shift as Cas moved to no doubt keep the blood in his limbs, catching the mechanic’s subtle stare. The man cracked a grin but Dean didn’t look away. There was a sleepy haze covering Cas’ eyes as they seemed to grow more navy with the late evening. Cas brought their lips together for a passive kiss, lingering as they shared a smile, two beings completely gratified with one another’s company.

 

Dean kissed him this time, chuckling deep in his throat as Cas made the circles on his leg a little more wide.

 

No words were spoken. Just a shared mist of realization, that things could be like this for the rest of their lives if they committed to it. And Dean was more than committed.

 

Dean fiddled with Cas’ working fingers for a moment before trailing his hands up Cas’ forearm, making his own pattern and marveling at the fire beneath his fingertips.

 

Their lips were still lightly brushing, both waiting for the other to make the next move.

 

And it was Dean who finally pressed their lips together a few more times, holding it a bit longer each one, before it became a stream.

 

Neither knew where one kiss ended and the next began, just loving the little noises and laughs they managed to pull from one another.

 

Dean ran his hand up and down Cas’ bicep a few times before giving it a squeeze. He abandoned the spot for now, running his hand up Cas’ shoulder and neck before he took the other’s face in his hand. He used the leverage to tilt Cas’ head ever so slightly, deepening the next.

 

A fire had been lit in Dean’s diaphragm, urging him on.

 

His tongue darted out, brushing the slit of Cas’ lips, asking for entrance.

 

Cas was far too eager to comply, turning his entire body with the motion to face him a little easier.

 

The man’s hand was on Dean’s chest now, exploring the lines of muscle carved there by years of hard work in the shop. His fingers dug into skin and fabric, admiring Dean’s body and not helping the growing heat from down south in the least.

 

Cas pulled back, breathy, “This is nice.” He gave Dean’s chest another swipe, ending the motion at the corner of Dean’s top button, sneaking a pinky finger under the material to feel skin.

 

“You’re tellin’ me.” Dean smiled, he was sure he sounded out of breath too, “Damn, you look so amazing tonight.”

 

Cas smiled that large, toothy grin he got when he was being complimented and didn’t know what to say. Holly shit was that adorable.

 

Dean smiled too, ducking his head in to rest their foreheads together, “I mean, you look amazing every night. But tonight… I don’t know what it is.”

 

Cas’ huffed, amused, “Stop.”

 

“No really.” Dean leaned back slightly, pushing himself up a bit. He still had one hand cradling Cas’ upper neck, the other moving down to rest suspiciously close to Cas’ ass.

 

Dean smiled, taking a moment to look Cas over, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s that flushed expression you’re wearing.”

 

They both shared a chuckle, Cas’ eyes trailing back up to meet his. Dean couldn’t for the life of him comprehend how he had ever gotten so lucky, “I like it.”

 

There was silence for a moment as they breathed one another in.

 

Neither was quite sure who moved first, perhaps it simply being that they were in sync in that moment.

 

Before he knew it, Cas was straddling him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Their lips where mystically back together, tongues roaming freely.

 

Dean pulled at Cas’ button up until it was untucked from his pants. He ran a hand up the front of his shirt, quaking at the toned stomach he found there. His other hand was now openly caressing the other man’s butt, fingers working in a light massage.

 

Cas moaned lightly into his mouth when he gave his ass a squeeze, movie all but forgotten.

 

He tried to commit to memory the way Cas seemed to shiver when the pads of his fingertips brushed a hard nipple, the sensation causing the other to grind down on top of him.

 

Their tongues never stopped working, teeth nipping at the edges of each others lips when the opportunity presented itself.

 

Dean gasped when Cas untwined one arm from around his neck to trail back down his chest again, this time making his final target Dean’s pants. He ran a hand over the material covering his growing interest, giving a little pressure to edge Dean on.

 

Dean complied, using his strength to keep Cas from slipping, pulling him impossibly closer.

 

The green eyed man retreated his hand from the other’s shirt, only to unbutton the barricading material until it hung loosely on his shoulders.

 

Cas took this as encouragement, brushing his bare chest against him, as he gave Dean’s now completely hard erection a firm squeeze, pulling a filthy moan from his lips.

 

Never braking their kiss, Cas decided to do the same to him. Agile fingers pulled the buttons from their fastens, eagerly grinding their exposed chests together for the feel of skin on skin. This pleased Cas as he breathed heavily, encompassing Dean’s own hand, still firmly planed on his ass and encouraging him to give it another squeeze.

 

Dean was more than happy to do so, taking Cas’ enthusiasm as permission.

 

He was on cloud nine right now.

 

It was when Cas swiftly unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper that a tiny flag of moral fairness popped up in his head.

 

He broke their kiss, pulling back a centimeter, staring into those never ending sea of blue eyes, “Hey,” he barely managed to breath, “You sure?”

 

While he was sure Cas would say yes, his need to be sure stuck out. Besides, this was a major threshold. If they crossed this line, there was no going back. And Dean was so unexperienced in this regard.

 

Not the sex part. He was more then adequate in that department.

 

It was the intimate, long term relationship field he was’t too familiar with.

 

Dean didn’t exactly have a long track record of healthy relationships. It was always either a formal hand-holding relationship that he ruined before they got intimate or a hit-it-and-quit-it type thing. And Cas was neither of these things. Cas was the farthest from these. So far in fact, that it still scared Dean.

 

And while he wanted nothing more than to down a few shots and fuck Cas’ brains out in every position, over every inch of the house, he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

 

Because he had done that to people.

 

And worst of all, a lot his relationships ended that way. He moved too fast, started with the good stuff and the next morning came to realize that him and his bed partner had nothing to talk about. He cut them out once he realized that it was simply a physical attraction.

 

He did’t want to screw this up.

 

Cas bent in and kissed him again, much slower this time, trying to pour all of his trust into it, before pulling back, “I am. I’ve never been more sure about something in my life. Are you?”

 

Dean took a moment to choose his words carefully, “I am. Fuck, I’ve wanted this since I first met you. I just- I don’t want to push too fast, I’ve messed up a lot of potentially good things by doing that.”

 

Cas tilted his head, a loving smile on his lips as he caressed Dean’s bicep, “I know what you mean. In both regards. We should take things slow, okay? We don’t have to go all the way tonight. I kinda like the idea of taking our time anyway.”

 

Dean stared up at Cas’ face. The dim evening light basking his features in a heavenly glow. Cas wanted them to have time, “You’re an Angel, ya’ know that?”

 

Cas laughed again, giving Dean that ‘I’m not good with compliments’ smile again before hiding his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

 

They rested there for a moment, still in the mood but enjoying the moment.

 

Dean caressed Cas’ ass, keeping the blood flowing.

 

It only took Cas a few laps to continue. The man began paying his neck attention, alternating between light kisses and playful nips as he began rocking his hips.

 

Dean turned his head to give Cas better access, huffing at the way Cas would teasingly lick at his pulse before breathing a puff of warm breath on it.

 

The mechanic made the decision. That even though they had agreed to take things slow, that that didn’t mean that they couldn’t make at least some advancements tonight. Dean mimicked Cas’ motions from before, undoing the other man’s pants button and swiftly unzipping his trousers.

 

With out any warning, Dean stuck his hand down the other’s pants, gripping his hard length through the confiding boxers. This earned him a beautiful hybrid between a gasp and a moan.

 

Cas tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, sucking on his earlobe as he tried to keep his breathing under control.

 

Dean ground up, searching for friction and tilting his head back in satisfaction when he got it.

 

Cas rejoined their lips with the same passion as before, going back to his previous task of releasing Dean from his pants.

 

Dean was relieved when he was no longer confined, moaning harshly when Cas took him into his hand and began to pump his length. Again, Dean mimicked his action through the haze of ecstasy he was consumed in. He too took Cas’ impressive length into his hand, moving up and down in a repetitive motion, running his thumb over the tip every few strokes.

 

Dean moaned the others name when Cas rocked his hips and lightly brushed his nail over a sensitive vein.

 

The professor’s shirt now pooled around his elbows, loose material brushing over his knees. Each picked up their pace, breathing half coherent words into each other’s mouths until the build up was too much. Dean spilled out over Cas’ hand, hot liquid rushing out to cover his chest as he praised the other’s name like a prayer, “Cas Cas Cas.”

 

The raven haired man milked him through his orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible. Dean squeezed his ass one more time in encouragement, pumping faster. Cas began to buck into his hand, chasing his own climax and followed suit, gasping their lips apart and burying his nose in Dean’s jawline, crying out, “Dean!”

 

They clung onto one another in the after shock, trying to catch their breath. Cas released his wilting member to cradle Dean’s face in both hands, catching his lips in a long, wet kiss.

 

Cas hunched over, trying to control his breathing, his hands sliding down Dean’s neck to wrap around his nape, nose nuzzled back into the crook of his neck.

 

The air hung heavy with sweat and euphoria. Dean blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings as he thanked the world that this wasn’t just some pathetic love-sick wet-dream. The movie had ended, the title screen now playing on a silent loop. It hit him then, a bubbling sensation starting from the pit of his stomach until he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

 

Dean began to laugh.

 

Low at first, tangled in the sound of labored hitches, before he leaned his head back to rest on the back of the couch as he cracked up.

 

He could feel Cas smiling against his throat, occasionally mouthing at damp skin. Cas chuckled along with him, rolling his head to the side as he stared up at Dean, a different kind of haze consuming his eyes now.

 

There they sat, Cas still straddling him, pants down, laughing into the otherwise silent air.

-

 

Dean sat on the couch. The high from earlier now fading into the corner of his senses, lingering faintly. After controlling themselves, he and Cas shared several more deep kisses, basking in the afterglow of the most awesome orgasm he had ever experienced.

 

Totally worth the wait.

 

Finally standing, Cas retreated to the bathroom, complaining about stiff limbs and how he was too old for eccentric sex positions like that. In his absence, Dean cleaned himself up, retrieving a convenient rag from the coffee table to wipe himself off. He tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned up the first few buttons of his shirt, leaving the top few undone.

 

As he ran his fingers through his hair a few times, trying to re-tame his chaotic locks, Cas returned.

 

And Dean thought he might be in love.

 

The man strolled in casually, looking very much like he had just gotten laid. He was buttoning up his shirt, hair still standing in all directions.

 

And Dean had made him look that way.

 

He must have been staring. Because the next moment Cas was blushing slightly, running a hand through his own hair, as he tried to put himself back together.

 

The only problem was that Dean never wanted him to look like anything other than the utter sex-god he did right now.

 

Dean reached for his hand as he approached, stopping him from fastening the last button of his shirt and pulling him down to the couch to sit beside him like before.

 

“Ya’ know, I think I like this look a lot better. It adds to the whole sexy-professor thing.”

 

“That’s one of your personal fantasies, isn’t it?”

 

“I have always considered myself an honest man, Cas. And I would be lying if I said I didn’t find the idea to be- the hottest thing in the entire world.”

 

Cas laughed, “Well, I’d tell you to be good but that would kind of defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Cas grabbed his phone from the coffee table, lighting up the front screen before he sighed, “I should probably get going. I have a lecture at 8am and its almost 11 already.”

 

Dean made a sound of protest, “Why do you have to be a responsible adult?”

 

They both got up, Dean helping Cas find his missing keys that had somehow been forgotten on the kitchen counter.

 

He escorted him to the door, lingering hands resting on Cas’ waist when he was close enough.

 

They had nearly reached the front door when a thought popped into his head, “Hey, I almost forgot, um- I was wondering- And you can totally say no if you think this is moving too fast- but I was kinda thinking-Well, not me, but-“

 

“Dean, what?”

 

“”Um, so I kinda told my family about you and they really want to meet you. My mom wants to know if you’d like to come over for dinner sometime?”

 

Cas was silent for a moment, as Dean internally kicked himself when he thought that that might have been too big of a step before his boyfriend’s lips slowly crept upward, “Really?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, my brother won’t stop making dick jokes at me because of it but they really wanna meet you.”

 

Cas tilted his head ever so slightly before he nodded, “Yeah, okay. I’d love that. Just let me know when?”

 

Dean was ecstatic, “Yeah, great. I will.”

 

Dean helped Cas get his trench coat on, spinning him around to kiss him deeply one more time for the night, hoping that the feeling would linger long enough until Dean could see him again.


End file.
